Damn Shrinks
by Nostrangerthanfiction
Summary: AU AH - When Bella finds Edward cheating on her, they wind up in counseling. Not all is as it seems though. EXB Rated M for language and citrus.


**A/N:** This is my first fan-fic so be nice please! Any and all criticism is welcomed. I'm trying to improve. No beta, but might possibly look for one before my next story.

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own twilight, nor anything in or about twilight. I just like making the characters perform dirty tasks :)**

BPOV

How did it come to this? Sitting here, wondering to myself how I could be so stupid, all the while glaring at the stupid asshole I call my husband. Piercing green eyes, copper toned hair, and his tall, slightly muscled form seemed too small for the couch he sat on. As he turned towards me, he gave me a slightly crooked grin, which managed to look apologetic and cocky at the same time.

"Where do you believe the relationship went downhill Bella?" My, I mean our, marriage counselor asked. I stared at him, really wondering why I was paying some man $3000 a session for him to throw stupid, pointless questions at me. I mean the man barely looks professional! With his jet black hair slicked back, all black get up, and gold chains, he kind of look like a guido.

But, as I contemplated my answer, Edward spoke out. "Perhaps it's when she stopped putting out?" I snapped my head in his direction. "WHAT?!?!?!", I screamed as I stood abruptly, taking my chair down in the process. "How about when you decided you'd rather be with your secretary JESSICA STANLEY at nights rather than AT HOME WITH YOUR WIFE". I stomped out of the room angrily. This has gotten to be too much. I remember that fateful night like it was yesterday.

"_Alice I want to go home, Edward isn't answering his phone calls." I complain to my best friend, and sister-in-law, as she tried to get me another Cosmo. She gave me a strange look, one mixed with concern and fear, and it was right then I knew something was wrong. _

_I grabbed my keys without waiting for her to answer and I rushed out of the bar. Searching for my truck, I finally gave up and hit the "panic" button. When I located it I threw myself in and buckled up. I made a mad dash for my house. Once there I ripped open my purse, looking for my keys, when all the sudden I hear a noise coming from my front door. I lean my head out and see Edward kissing Jessica Stanley, his secretary, goodnight. _**OH HELL NO!**_ "EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled as slammed the door to my truck shut. "It's not what it looks like Bella…" "BULLSHIT ITS NOT" I went into my house, locked the door, and locked the deadbolt. I hope he has fun trying to get in. _

"Bella, wait!" I look back towards the door of the office and see my counselor, Jacob Black, approaching. "Listen, I know I said we should try to work this out between you too, but if you don't want to try I wouldn't mind taking out someone as lovely as you. I don't know what ran through his mind, because you are defiantly lovelier than anyone I can imagine." Great, now my counselor is hitting on me. What a day.

Just as I'm about to tell him to go to hell, I see Edward standing in the door jam between the hall and the office, looking royally pissed off. Payback is a bitch, my dear husband. "Okay I'd love to have dinner with you sometime. May I have your card?" I smiled at my husband, and I swear he turned seven shades of red before running up to me, grabbing my arm, and pulling me outside.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"What the hell Bella? I'm trying here and you're flirting with the counselor? Is this why we went here? Are you gonna fuck him now, too?"

By the time he spit out the last words we were outside the building, in the alley right next to it. Despite being furious with his behavior and accusations, I felt myself getting highly aroused. At least when he's jealous, I know he's paying attention to me.

"Why should it matter to you? Don't you have to call Jessica or something?" I shouted back at him. He looked down and me and started to walk towards me with a strange look in his eyes.

"I never slept with Jessica"  
"Bullshit"  
"Will you fucking listen to me for a second? Jessica and I never slept together. She came over to help me with a report. She tried to get physical, I kicked her out. You happened to see the part where she molested my face. I didn't want it. In fact, I was planning on asking you to take a vacation with me that night. See how well my plans work out?"

I just stared at him, dumbstruck. I never thought of any other possibility, I mean to me it made sense. But so did this. Damn it all to hell.

"You know what your little display up there showed me?" I shook my head.

"It shows me that you don't understand that you belong to me." I felt his hands roughly shove me up against the alley walls.

"Isabella, do you think anyone else can make you feel like this?" He asked as his hands grabbed my thighs. "Do you think anyone else can make you wet like this?" His hands slid up my thighs to my over heated core as he leaned down and attacked my neck. "I'm going to show you, and every other goddamn person in this world, that you belong to me, and only me." He said as he gripped my thighs and pulled them to his waist. I wasted no time in putting my ankles behind his back as he continued his attack on my neck. I was rubbing my center against his jeans, looking for the friction I desperately needed.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to take you in this very alley. How does that make you feel know that right now, anyone could walk down here and see us?" He licked my ear and I shivered. I was going to respond, when he thrust three of his fingers into my seeping core, and I nearly came undone. _Ughhh_, I whimpered as he removed his fingers. One by one, he licked them clean, and then kissed me deeply, making sure I tasted myself on his tongue. "You always taste heavenly, my dear Isabella. But you know this by now." He smirked down at me as he ripped my panties from my body.

Grabbing my hip in his left hand, he positioned himself at my center with his right. Just as I heard noise towards the street, he impaled me with his cock, so all logical thinking was gone. All I could think about was his thrusting, his kissing, and that dirty little mouth of his.

"You like watching those people, don't you Isabella? You like thinking you may be caught with my cock shoved in you. I wonder what our dear counselor would say if he saw you like this?" I couldn't speak, let alone form a coherent sentence. _Ohhhh_ was all I managed to mumble. "Speak up, Bella. I want to hear you moan for me. Moan my name. I'm the one that gets you off, the one who makes you feel good. No one else, but me", He growled out.

He started thrusting with an almost inhuman speed. Just as I was about to cum, Edward leaned in and bit my neck. "EDWARDDDD" I screamed out as my orgasm hit, thundering over me like waves of escasty. My screams were muffled by his mouth covering mine. Somewhere between my bliss, I felt Edward tense and release inside me.

Panting as he pulled out, I righted my dress as he fixed his slacks. His shit eating grin was blinding, and I felt anyone would know what we just did by his face.

Edward made his way to his shiny, silver Volvo and opened the passenger side door. As I climbed in, my phone started to ring.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Did you find that counselor satisfactory… or do we need to set another appointment up?"

"No, he was just fine. Thank you Alice."

"No problem. But next time you guys decide to play another role playing game, can you leave me out of it?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
